FREECHAMP SMUTfic: 'Sweet Cheeks' Carrying on from 'The Next Step'
by Margo'sShed
Summary: The second SMUTfic. What should have happened at some point during 'The Next Step! Rita and Connie...


"Sweet cheeks?"

Rita asked, pressing her body against the desk of the nurses station as she eyed Connie, watching her cheeks glow even pinker.

"Yes, well. It's better than some of the nicknames I've heard."

Connie ran a finger along the top of the notes that she held. She glanced up, and Rita couldn't help but smile.

"Well, he's certainly braver than I am, I'll give him that."

She grinned, exhaling as she spoke.

"Oh really? What would you call me... if you were brave enough?

Connie asked, straightening herself up. Rita's eyes widened.

"Oh...no, I just meant that..."

But Connie merely gave a press of her lips, and left with the ghost of a smile, leaving Rita alone at the nurses station feeling flustered.

She watched the other woman leave, the sway of her hips, the bounce of her curls, and her heels that left a sharp echo in her wake. She drew in a breath, she knew she was going to follow her even before she had begun to make her way to cubicles.

Connie pushed open the curtain of Cubicle Four, the patients notes pressed against her chest. Dr Knight looked up, his eyes widening in alarm as Connie looked from him to the patient on the bed. An elderly man with dyed pink hair and nothing else, not a single item of clothing on his shrivelled, tanned body.

"Dr Knight?"

She looked to the doctor who merely held up his hands.

"Why is this patient undressed?"

She asked, and Rita came to a halt beside her, instinctively pulling the curtain behind them to give the patient privacy from the ward beyond.

"He wasn't dressed to begin with!"

Cal exclaimed in defence, his face flushed.

"And the reason being?"

She let her eyes swivel from Dr Knight to the patient in the bed.

"I'm 93 years old, I figured I could do as I damn well please."

The man raised his shoulders in a shrug. Connie drew in a breath, her chest expanding beneath her shirt.

"Fair enough."

She murmured, and she looked again to Dr Knight.

"And the diagnosis?"

She asked curtly.

"What, for not wearing any clothes?"

Cal asked, and Connie pushed her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

"For the patient, Dr Knight. What is wrong with the patient?"

Cal paused, opening his lips to speak and then closing them again almost immediately.

"Come on Dr Knight, wake up! Carpe diem..."

She murmured, and Cal glanced quickly to Rita who was thoroughly enjoying somebody besides herself succumbing to Connie's wrath.

"Carpet what?"

He asked gingerly, and Connie exhaled loudly.

"Never mind..."

She muttered under her breath as she glanced again to the notes that she held. She could feel Rita beside her, the warmth from her body and the breath she released as she stifled a laugh.

"Now, Mr Read."

She looked pointedly at the man on the bed.

"Yes, doctor?"

He had eyes the colour of the sky and he smiled as he looked up at her.

"You're drunk."

She said simply, and his smile widened.

"That is an excellent diagnosis, doctor!"

He nodded as he spoke and Connie raised her eyes to Cal as though she were waiting for something, and the few seconds silence seemed to panic him as he glanced nervously to the patient.

"Are you able to take over from here or would you like me to hold your hand whilst you treat him?"

She asked, eyeing Cal with eyes that glittered with amusement and lips that pursed and down-turned beautifully at the corners.

"I can take over from here, thank you Mrs Beauchamp."

He smiled a tight smile and as she nodded her head and turned to leave he cleared his throat.

"I'm not stupid..."

He muttered to himself, and Connie paused, her hand on the curtain, Rita by her side.

"That's a matter of opinion, Dr Knight."

She snapped, and she let the curtain billow open as they left, leaving Rita to tug it back again before she followed Connie across the ward, the taller woman doing nothing to take into account that the woman who walked beside her had considerably shorter legs, and struggled to keep up.

"Bit cold to be wandering about outside naked, isn't it?"

Rita spoke her thoughts out loud as they walked.

Connie glanced at her, looking her up and down with an odd look within her eye.

"I certainly don't suggest that you try it, Nurse Freeman."

She stopped abruptly, and Rita only just saved herself from walking into Connie's shoulder. She followed the other woman's gaze to where Jacob stood outside her office, watching them with the look of someone who had seen it all and knew too much.

"Someone's keen."

Rita folded her arms across her chest, the flutter of something resembling jealousy within her stomach.

"Mmm."

Connie narrowed her eyes and smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt.

"What do you think he wants?"

Rita asked, leaning into Connie without meaning to, their upper arms touching, but neither woman pulled away.

"Whatever it is, I doubt it's of any great importance."

She exhaled as she spoke and she glanced to Rita, somewhat surprised to find her so close.

"Good luck..."

The nurse spoke under her breath, and she felt her arm shiver with the cold as the two women separated.

Connie smiled as she neared her office. Jacob's eyes never leaving hers, and the sparkle of amusement behind his eyes seemed infectious. She stopped, and placed her arms about herself, folding them gracefully about her chest.

"Shall we?"

He asked, gesturing to her office. She glanced down at the handle and with feigned reluctance she opened the door, allowing him entrance.

She made her way over to her desk, standing behind it as though she needed some sort of barrier between the two of them. She watched as he closed the door, his eyes following the glimpse of Rita as she moved back over to cubicles.

"So!"

He paused and turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

"What's with all the sexual tension?"

He asked, his tongue between his teeth, his eyes laughing.

"I'm sorry?"

She tightened her arms across her chest, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Between you and Clinical Nurse Manager Rita Freeman?"

He asked quickly, and as he spoke he made his way leisurely over to the opposite side of her desk where he folded his arms, mirroring her position.

"Nurse Freeman will do..."

She eyed his arms, she was all too aware that he was mocking her.

"Well?"

He tilted his head to one side and she deliberately avoided his gaze. He had the sort of eyes that made you tell the truth, whatever that happened to be.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She let her arms fall to her sides and nonchalantly she reached for her phone, leaving it on the desk before her, but clicking the 'on' button so that the screen illuminated.

Jacob grinned ever so slowly before speaking.

"You've seen the way she looks at you..."

"With blind hatred?"

She cut him off and he couldn't help but laugh.

"No..."

He unfolded his arms and placed his fingertips on the top of her desk, allowing the index finger of his right hand to run back and forth across the wood.

"As though if you asked her to she would get down on her hands and knees beneath that desk of yours and take you places you've never been before with that pretty pink tongue of hers...no question."

Connie remained silent, so stunned by his choice of words that she could no longer speak or even think of a reply. She could do nothing but stare back at him, her lips parted, while he stared back at her.

"You've thought about it, haven't you."

He lowered his chin, his eyes still on her. She cleared her throat and gave a shake of her head without really meaning to.

"Nurse Masters..."

He raised a hand, halting her.

"If you hadn't, you'd have sent me out of here by now...but instead you're thinking about what excuse you could come up with to get her in here...to see if I'm right..."

"This is nonsense...this is completely unacceptable..."

"Is it?"

He leant across her desk. He could see the flush of her cheeks beneath her make up, the tremble of her bottom lip and the quiver of her pulse at her throat.

"Be honest with me now sweet cheeks, If she offered it to you, right now, would you really turn her away?"

He grinned, but before she could reply there was a sharp knock at the office door. Connie visibly jumped at the noise, and Jacob turned to see the profile of Rita's face behind the glass.

"Well?"

He looked back to where Connie stood, her chest rose and fell quicker than it had done and her eyes were wide and clouded with indecision.

"Come."

She called eventually, when she saw Rita's hand rise to knock again.

"Mrs Beauchamp, Could you just..."

Rita paused as she opened the door. Jacob was standing, grinning at her as though he might laugh in her face, whilst Connie just seemed to stare straight at her, frozen. She glanced behind herself, though she wasn't really sure what she was looking for.

Without warning Jacob clapped his hands together, the sound making both women jump, and he made his way to the door.

"Now's your chance..."

He laughed, and he nodded in the direction of Connie, before closing the door firmly behind him.

"Now's your chance?"

Rita repeated, and she looked to Connie, eyebrows raised, with absolutely no idea what was going on.

Connie cleared her throat, she glanced at Rita who licked her lips, and she couldn't quite make herself concentrate on anything but the brief flash of the nurses tongue.

"Is everything OK...?"

Rita tried again to gain the other woman's attention.

Instead Connie drew in a breath, gathered herself, and moved around the desk to the door. She could see Jacob by the nurses station. She could see the laughter within her eyes, and she could almost hear him laugh out loud as she twisted the blinds closed.

She hesitated for only a fraction of a second before she turned back around to face Rita. This was the point of no return, though she had little intention of going back now.

Rita's eyes were wide with questions as she turned to face her.

"I just came to see if you could..."

Before she could finish Connie held up her hand, and ever so gently she touched her fingertips to Rita's lips to silence her. She let them fall almost immediately, but the thoughts that had been there had immediately vacated the nurses mind the second her lips had felt her touch.

Without meeting her eyes Connie closed the gap between them. She could smell the other woman's perfume, she could smell her hair, and the crisp scent of her the laundry powder on her clothes. Slowly she reached out, she took hold of the silver metal of her zip pull, and edged it down, further, further, until it clicked into place at the bottom and undid so that the fabric fell away from her body.

All the while Rita hadn't said another word. She merely stood, transfixed. Not even the cool air against the skin revealed by the parting of her top could make her utter another word. She looked up at Connie, her hair so perfectly curled about her shoulders, her eyes lowered, and her lips set it determination.

Connie's fingers felt their way beneath the fabric of her nurses uniform, they pushed the sleeves from her shoulders until the top fell to the floor with a satisfying expulsion of air, and Rita was left, standing in her trousers and bra, the white lace of it so pale against her skin that for a moment Connie was afraid to touch her, and she looked up, meeting Rita's eyes without meaning to.

"What are you doing?"

Rita whispered, her voice so quiet that for a moment Connie wondered if she had imagined it, but the wide eyed look and the erratic rise and fall of Rita's chest told her otherwise.

"I'm giving you what you want."

She said simply. It seemed odd to speak, it had seemed natural for her to begin this in silence, but now Rita had spoken and she began to doubt herself.

"What we both want."

She added, letting her head fall to one side, waiting for Rita to laugh, waiting for her to leave...

Instead, with a flutter of her eyes she moved even closer. She tilted her face up, and with one final look at the beautiful woman before her, she kissed her, and together they seemed to stumble backwards until Connie's back pressed flat up against the door.

She could feel Rita's fingers undoing the buttons of her shirt, she could taste the coffee on her breath, and as Rita tugged free the fabric of her shirt from her skirt she felt Rita's hands against her chest, her palms warm and flat against her skin, touching her everywhere she could.

Her kisses were hot, her tongue was in her mouth, on her neck, and warm wet kisses traversed the rise and fall of her throat to her breasts where she pulled free the silk fabric of her bra to take her nipple between her teeth and a guttural moan escaped Connie's lips as she sucked it into her mouth.

She pushed her fingers through the blonde hair that fell against Rita's cheek and she let her own head fall back against the door. She could hear the rustle and creak of the blinds as her hair caught in them, but she didn't care. All she could concentrate on was the way Rita's hands undid her skirt, how they forced the fabric from her hips, and how, as though she had known what she wanted all along, she dropped to her knees and kissed the ever so slight curve of her stomach whilst her fingers slipped her underwear. They moved the silk down her thighs, to her ankles, where she lifted up her heels to kick them into the corner.

Connie stood, her shirt limp about her arms and her body naked despite the heels she wore. Rita's kisses edged from one hip to the other, each kiss warmer than the last, until finally she ran her hands all the way up across the smooth skin of Connie's legs, coaxing them apart. And whilst Connie's fingers were in her hair, she kissed her where she most wanted to be kissed. She teased her with her tongue and moved her fingers so swiftly within her that Connie had to consciously straighten her legs so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. And whilst the nurses tongue fluttered against her and her fingers curled within her, she felt her body stiffen and shudder with such unimaginable pleasure that for a moment she couldn't think at all, and white spots of light showed in front of her eyes as she came against the smile of Rita's open mouth.

She let her body go slack. Her legs wobbled and she exhaled as she let herself slide down the length of the door, her hair catching and pulling on the blinds on the way down.

For a moment they just sat together, catching their breath, until Connie finally opened her eyes and looked across at the nurse who bit her lip against a smile.

"All I wanted was your signature..."

She whispered.

 **SMUTfic no. 2 :) I hope it's ok. I haven't been feeling well, but I managed to get it done. Hopefully it's ok! Let me know what you think and I'll write another one for next week :)**

 **xxx**


End file.
